bta3062fandomcom-20200213-history
Commando
The Commando was originally developed in 2463 for the use with the Lyran Commonwealth Armed Forces, by Coventry Metal Works (then known as Coventry Defense Conglomerate). It was one of the first ever Battlemechs developed for reconnaissance, as well as one of the Commonwealth's very first forays into light mech design. Despite it's relatively experimental nature, at the time, it was able to destroy the much heavier units fielded by the Draconis Combine, during the first ever large scale battle between Battlemechs, on Nox in 2475. As of BTA version 2.9.2, the mech currenly fields 10 variants, all with the same class and tonnage. It's predominant stock role is Scout, with Light Striker or Light Sniper. 'Variants' 'COM-1A' "The original Commando used prototype equipment that was similarly primitive to those found in the first BattleMech, the Mackie. This version was completely replaced by its successor. First constructed in 2463, the 'Mech was equipped with only an Odin Large Laser mounted in its right arm." The COM-1A Primitive Commando is a relatively lackluster Battlemech, with only 1 energy hardpoint, 1 less jump jet slot than it's sister chassis, and a primitive cockpit and primitive engine that cannot be removed or upgraded. On top of that, the stock version's only armament comes in the form of a negative bonus Large Laser, which generates 50% additional heat. 'COM-1B' "The Large Laser mounted by most IB models is nothing to sniff at, but it lacks the close-up impact of the SRMs it replaces. Best to keep these units at range for flanking and spotting." TBD 'COM-1C' "The Commando 1C is a recent variant that attempts to make a long range direct fire support unit, by removing the missiles and replacing them with a single AC2 in the right arm." TBD 'COM-1D' "The predecessor to the 2D, the Commando 1D was meant to give the MechWarrior a little more long range punch with a Large Laser. at the cost of some of its armor. While the 2D is superior in most aspects, there are still a number of this older design still in service today." TBD 'COM-2D' "With all those SRMs, the COM-2D is like a small, highly mobile shotgun that can take down 'Mechs twice its size or bigger. You've gotta be careful with it, though, because it's not meant to take much of a beating." TBD 'COM-2D-BI' "Dubbed the 'Blazing Inferno', this variant of the 2D chassis removes all the missiles and instead adds three more Medium Lasers and six Small Lasers, along with an extra ton of armor." TBD 'COM-3A' "A very recent variant, the 3A mounts a pair of SRM-6 racks and supplements its close in firepower with a Flamer. It is an excellent quick strike 'Mech, but suffers in drawn out fights due to a limited supply of ammunition for the SRMs." TBD 'COM-4H' "Designed by the Marian Hegemony, the Commando-4H was designed to bring an absurd punch for its weight. The -4H replaces the -2D's missile launchers with a whopping six Rocket Launcher 15s and a second Medium Laser. Beware of the -4H getting behind you." TBD 'COM-5S' "The COM-5S was the first Commando to feature Star League technology. Its new targeting system links an Artemis IV Fire Control System to the SRM-6 and exchanges the SRM-4 with a Streak SRM-2. Additionally, the chassis has been upgraded with Endo Steel, the armor has been upgraded to Ferro-Fibrous, and CASE has been added to protect the ammunition." TBD 'COM-7S' "This update of the COM-5S introduced in 3059 is also built on an Endo Steel chassis but uses a new Light Fusion engine. The 'Mech carries two Streak SRM-2 launchers, an SRM-4 with an Artemis IV Fire Control System, and two ER Medium Lasers in the left arm." TBD